A Blond in Bed
by LunaNomea
Summary: A couple wizards encounter intimate relations with a certain blond. Rated M for a Reason.
1. Blond in Bed (Remus)

**Hey! This is nothing really, just lemons. And is dedicated to the lonely time I spent writing it during the period of my computer crashing with malware and a virus. I wrote this all on my phone and then copied it to word once we got our new laptop! :) I hope you like it. Let me know what ya think, a'course! -Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It took only one glance and a sly smile from the blond sitting across the table to make Remus' heart speed up with anticipation. She had that look in her eyes, the look that told him exactly what was on her mind. And it was times like these that had his own mind far away from the task at hand. Dumbledore's voice droned on from the head of the table, but Remus was hearing none of it. Especially when a foot suddenly slid its way up his leg from under the table.

His dark blue eyes snapped up to the blond, catching the tiny smirk upon her pink lips before she concealed it. Remus swallowed and forced himself to remain calm to not attract attention to himself. The foot began at his ankle, slowly inching its way upwards to his knee before going back down. It wasn't anywhere close to any intimate part on him, and feet didn't arouse him in the slightest, however he was finding it rather hard to breathe normally as she teased him.

"Reminds you of the early days, eh Moons?" Sirius murmured excitedly, leaning over to Remus and grasping the werewolf's attention –but only partly, for the foot teasing him was making its way up the inside of his leg.

Not having a clue as to what Sirius was referring to, he cleared his throat and nodded with a hopefully convincing smile in his best and oldest friend's direction. At the sudden loss of attention, she made herself known by raising her foot dangerously close to his slight erection beneath his trousers. His eyes returned to hers smoothly, and then became frustrated that she was doing this to him while keeping a complete and sure straight face. To anyone else, she was just as focused as the others.

Following Remus' gaze, Sirius smirked and nudged him with his elbow. "She sure is a looker, I must agree. Although I am sure she'd rather fancy getting cozy with a handsome man like myself than a scruffy werewolf any day," he teased.

Remus felt a growl bubble up inside of him, threatening to erupt out at Sirius' comment. He knew his friend meant no harm and was just being himself, however Remus couldn't help but become extremely jealous over the fact that Sirius –or any other man for that matter—could look at the blond in the same way as he. Keeping his temper in check, with much control considering the full moon was in a couple days, and Remus offered him a sly grin with an eyebrow arched mockingly.

"A man like you, Sirius? A convict? I would hardly say there was a comparison."

Sirius glared at his friend and went to retort with, what Remus was sure, a well-rehearsed explanation over the fact that Sirius wasn't guilty for his charges. Like Remus had needed a reminder, he was living with him for Merlin's sake. And if it was any other witch, he would have immediately agreed with Sirius' first comment. Remus was a werewolf, a creature no one wanted around, let alone bed or love. However, this unique blond witch in front of him was different. She actually got turned on by it. Yeah, she was weird, but how could he say no? She was sexy as hell.

The quite not so innocent foot fell from his thighs and Remus looked to the blond as she stood, catching his eyes before turning away to follow Snape through the hallway. The meeting was no over and she would be returning to Hogwarts…with Severus. Jumping from his seat, he ignored Sirius' amused comments, and took a hold of the blond's wrist before she could exit the house. Her long blond hair whirled about as she looked back at him, sending an entrancing scent of lavender toward his sensitive nostrils, and their different shades of blue eyes locked.

"Lupin. Could you refrain from placing your furry hands upon my assistant? We have places we need to get to," Snape's cold voice drawled from behind the witch, looking down his nose at her wrist in Remus' hold.

Ignoring the derisive man, Remus' attention held the blonds. "May I have a word?" his voice was low and quiet, the secret meaning hidden behind it for only her ears.

Absently chewing on her bottom lip, not knowing that it was driving him crazy, her eyes sparkled with mischief before nodding and turning to Snape. "I will meet you back at Hogwarts, Severus. Don't worry about waiting up."

Severus stared down at the shorter woman before giving Remus a curious glance and then offering her a curt nod. He then disappeared out the door.

Remus wasted no time at all as he pulled her behind him, up the dark winding stairs to his bedroom before shutting the door immediately. The heat in his eyes were visible to her and it caused the blond's cheeks to flush from the intensity. His hands slid up her arms to grasp her gently by the shoulders. Swallowing nervously, she could only breathe once before his lips pressed bruisingly hard against hers. Her heart raced in her chest, the sound of it pounding in her head causing her mind to spin. Her hands slid up his back to pull herself closer to him.

Still locked into the kiss, Remus turned with her and pushed her up against the door. Their hands wound themselves into each other's hair as they held each other captive, their mouths opening lyrically and immediately found each other's tongues. A moan worked its way up her throat and vibrated into Remus' mouth, causing his kisses to become deeper with need. A hand removed itself from her hair to grab her hip, caressing the smooth skin exposed from her purple tee shirt lifted slightly with his harsh movements against her body. Sliding a hand up her belly, he felt her shudder before feeling the goose bumps against his touch. He inwardly smirked at the fact he could make her feel this way and he reveled when she moaned again as his hand covered one of her pert breasts from over her cotton bra. He squeezed it, and she pressed herself up against him, feeling his hard erection bulging from his pants. Noticing it, her hand dropped down to caress it over his trousers, causing Remus to groan and break away from her mouth. They glanced at each other before his mouth leaned down to her neck to press kisses up and down the silky skin above her collar bone.

"You naughty little witch," he muttered throatily, referring to her teasing processions during the meeting, his lips assaulting her neck, making her giggle and then sigh against him, one hand twirling in his hair and the other rubbing him through his pants. His hand was still upon breast, finding its way around her bra cup to reach her nipple, and his hips grinded into her hand absentmindedly.

At the touch of his cold fingers to her warm nipple, she gasped, her bottom lip coming up between her teeth to stop herself from whimpering. The heat between them was always too much for her to get a grip on and so she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment she had with him. She would soon be gone from him for a whole month, the full moon passing, and no one there except for the brooding potions master she was being forced to work under. So yes, she was quite enjoying herself at the moment.

Squeezing him through his trousers, he gasped of his own accord and suddenly picked her up by the legs and hurried to the bed with her. Giggling, because she had been taken off guard and at how anxious he was, she crawled to her knees and planted a passionate kiss upon his before he led her down to the pillows, his hands coming out on either side of her head to lift him above her.

It took him no time at all before they were both shirtless, the blond's bra disappearing somewhere on the floor –not that it mattered where at the moment. Remus' mouth latched onto one nipple, his hand caressing and pinching at her other one, making the witch squirm and sigh beneath him. This was what he had been needing. Lack of sex had eaten at him for the past month, the nearing full moon making it ten times worse to have to wait for his secret lover.

Neither of them had quite understood how this odd relationship had started, but neither of them questioned it, too afraid that they would have to wake up and force the conversation that neither of them wanted to have. Reason being: Remus didn't want a relationship for furry reasons and she didn't want one for personal reasons.

Casting away those thoughts, Remus found himself somehow underneath his sexy witch and his trousers being slid from his legs. Gulping at the sight of the blond between his legs, her hands splayed upon his hips and her hair over one shoulder, tickling his skin, Remus fought hard not to orgasm right then and there at the prospect of what she was about to do. As if on cue, her hands removed themselves from his hips and grasped him firmly by his shaft. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and a sigh escaped him, her hands beginning to slide upwards before increasing her pace. She had done this only one other time, their first time, when they had been shy but too curious to let the opportunity slide.

Her hot mouth opened over the tip of him and Remus knew he wasn't going to last long. With a swirl of her tongue, Remus lost it, his body moving faster than it had when he was younger –despite the achy protests—and was hovering over the witch in a split second, her pants discarded quickly beforehand. Posing himself at her entrance, he slid the head of him over her, groaning at the how wet she was. His dark eyes moved over her face, taking in her desperate and pleading gaze and her parted lips that dispersed ragged breaths. Keeping their eyes locked, he rolled the tip of himself against her clit, watching her writhe and bite her lip to keep from crying out with sexual need. Feeling half satisfied with his teasing and half sex crazed, he finally slid into her.

With a moan from both of them in unison, he began the passionate love dance that he had never felt with anyone ever before. Hovering over her, her legs sliding up to his hips to catch his rhythm, Remus captured her lips in another heated kiss.

"You feel amazing," he murmured onto her lips, her humming back to him in response with her eyes closed. "I missed you so much."

Eyes opening, she locked onto his gaze and held it, communicating silently as he moved deep inside of he. As he picked up his pace, her eyes closed again and her head went back in ecstasy, her hands gripping onto his bare sides urgently. His dark eyes watched her every move, as if not wanting to miss a thing. She was absolutely beautiful when he made love to her, there was no denying it. Burying his face into her neck, he let his body take over, his mind not trying to keep up. Her finger tips slid upwards, giving him goose bumps, despite the hot sweaty warmth that was now his skin.

"Yes, Remus," She whispered into his ear, spurring him on. Her moans picked up along with his thrusts and her legs soon clenched around him. She bit her lip once more, him pressing against a certain spot inside of her making her muscles clench around his member.

"Good god," Remus gritted out, trying to hold himself but it was becoming a difficult feat.

"Remus, I am…going to cum," she said breathlessly and he lifted his head before pounding into her as fast as he could. Crying out, her nails bit deep into his shoulders, and his eyes glazed over as she came all around him. The feeling of her muscles pulsing around him and the look of her face when she lost all control, had him jerking and spilling his seed deep within her with many frenzied thrusts. They rode out their pleasure before gradually, Remus collapsed alongside her. She didn't move to snuggle up to his side, and he was surprised to find himself disappointed. He looked over to her though, smiling at the grin spreading upon her lips. She really was gorgeous. Stunning, actually, especially when she smiled.

"That was wonderful," she said, stretching a little, and Remus couldn't help but glance down at her bare breasts pointing upwards with her movements. She turned to look at him then, his eyes quickly lifting to hers, but knew he had been caught by the glittery flash in her eyes. And he didn't apologize.

"I agree, as you are always quite the incredible one."

She lifted a hand and caressed his cheek down to his jaw, making him swallow nervously but never let his eyes waver. Her own eyes followed her hand, holding something within them that he was trying to understand. She then gave him a sad smile and leaned over to kiss him. "I should go."

Remus took her hand into his and gave it a slight squeeze, before watching her sit up and snatch up her clothes. Remus lay back, throwing a sheet over him, and watched her dress, letting his gaze drop more than once to her nice round bottom.

She laughed, taking him out of his dirty thoughts. Bending over, she picked up her knickers that were thrown against the far wall. "You have some major throwing power, love."

Remus grinned sheepishly, shrugging when she flashed him a smile before pulling them on. Once dressed, she walked over to him, leaning down to his face, making his breath speed up once more. "Why are you so quiet?"

Remus sighed, leaning his head back against the headboard. "I have a lot on my mind, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

Rolling her eyes, she smiled slyly. "And what are you thinking about?" Remus chuckled, knowing he was once again caught for peeking at her, even though they had full right to. They were, as it was, friends with benefits.

"You, as always. However the full moon is in a couple of days and I can feel it." At his statement, she frowned and took a deep breath. She absolutely hated that he had to endure going through all of that, alone. Remus smiled at her worried expression and lifted a finger to smooth out the wrinkle between her eyebrows. "Don't worry love. I have done this about a hundred times. And this time, I have wolfsbane so it is hardly as terrible as it once was without it."

She knew he was right, but still. Giving him a solemn nod, she kissed him back when he leaned over. "I'll see you next month," she said softly, her wondrous smile returning as she stood.

Returning her smile, Remus lifted a hand to give her a little wave, wishing in his heart that she would stay and keep him company. But they both knew that couldn't happen. They both had lives. Lives that didn't include the other, except for one day each month. It was about as terrible a wait as the full moon.

"I'll miss you."

She flashed him a grin and took a hold of the door knob to leave. "And I you, Remus. Good luck."

"Thanks –oh, wait."

She stopped with the door slightly ajar, looking over her shoulder questionably. "Don't do anything…with Severus okay? I know we aren't well….together, but it still bothers me, and—" He was cut off with her laugh.

"Oh Remus, you're a silly wolf you know that? Like I would jeopardize what I have at Hogwarts for something as unproductive as sleeping with Severus Snape." Her voice was incredulous and amused, but her eyes held something completely different that Remus didn't catch from his seat on the bed.

His ears flushed red. "Very well. Take care."

"You too." And then she reluctantly left the room.


	2. Blond in Bed (Severus)

**Decided to post another sort of smutty chapter in here...I dunno what I am doing with these ideas. Maybe I'll end up with a story when I'm finished. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The room was dark, barely lit by a candle upon a small table in the corner. She had been in there many times, but never alone, like she was assuming she was now. Biting her bottom lip like she always did when nervous, she entered the office with her heart beating anxiously. He wasn't in there, was he? Furrowing her eyebrows with confusion, her eyes moved around the room curiously before catching sight of a light poking through underneath a door to the far right. Her heart jumping with anticipation, she realized he must be in living quarters. Swallowing her nerves, she made her way over before knocking softly.

There was along, prolonged silence, her ear pressed against the wooden door to listen for any movement or voice. None came, and she began to wonder if he was in there or somewhere else in the castle.

"Enter."

The cold, drawl made her jump with a start, not expecting his answer. Quickly, collecting herself, she went in to come face to face with Severus Snape, standing a couple feet away from her with his arms crossed over his chest and a confused arch of his dark eyebrow.

"And what can I do for you at this late of hour? Surely you haven't blown up the potion already. We only began it this afternoon."

The accusation flared her temper, however she kept it in check, since he was only being himself and her appearance in his quarters was appropriately questionable. "No sir. I was simply here to ask you a question…" Nerves overwhelming her once more, she felt her hands start to sweat and her eyes begged to remove themselves from his dark probing gaze, however they did not. At the silence that came after her words, he was obviously waiting for her to continue and when she didn't, he sighed with annoyance.

"Are you going to ask the question that was so important to address to me during this late hour or simply stare at me with a fish bowl like expression on your face?"

Pressing her lips together, she tried to hold herself together and her fingers shakily lifted to the ties of her cloak. Keeping his gaze firmly, her heart threatened to pound right out of her chest. "I just wanted to know…if I could be of any assistance to you tonight."

Furrowing his eyebrows with confusion at her question, his heart jumped with realization as her cloak successfully fell from her shoulders to land in a pool at her feet. She was wearing absolutely nothing but a black bra and matching lacy knickers. It highlighted her pale curves and accentuated her round, pert breasts. The sight before him left him breathless and unable to move. What was she doing?

At his speechless demeanor, she forced confidence and took a couple steps towards him, glad that he wasn't backing away. His dark eyes darted between her eyes and her body moved tantalizingly closer to him. His mind was conflicted, confused, and his body was not listening to a word he was thinking.

"This is highly inappropriate…" he finally let slip, his voice struggling to remain firm and controlled. Her eyes never wavered from his and her hands finally moved to his chest, sliding upwards slowly and making his heart race.

"No one knows I'm here." And no one will, they both added thoughtfully to themselves. It was no secret that the blond in front of him was beautiful. Every wizard who came around her took a second glance, he was suspicious of her and Remus' friendship, and he himself had found himself checking her out on more than one occasion during the time he had spent with her throughout the Hogwarts term. She had been appointed under him for her potions studies, her aspiration as high as his, however she wanted to become a potioneer –he hadn't honestly. He had just fallen into it.

Her small hands working themselves up to his collar bone rocked him out of his sensible thoughts and he caught her by the wrists. She was surprised at the gentleness, since she had been sure if he was to reject her advances it wouldn't have been pretty. However, his calloused fingers caressed her hands, his eyes withholding any emotion still. She didn't know what to think or believe by this point, but there was no way of backing out now…his head leaned forward, his eyes entrancing hers so she was unable to react until his soft skinny lips pressed into hers, and she heard herself sigh into it. She was slightly confused, but not complaining. Remus had been the only man who had ever performed any intimate relations with her, however she was offering herself up to this cool and collected man who had haunted her dreams for months after she had met him. His kiss was soft and just as calculated as his normal behavior, yet she couldn't help but kiss back, wanting more of the pressure that was building between them. His hands let go of her wrists, her hands falling back to his chest, and his held to her bare waist, caressing the soft skin he found there. His fingers were strangely warm for someone who lived the freezing cold dungeons of a castle, and it made her shudder and press herself against him with goose bumps.

Severus broke the liplock at that moment, giving her eyes a full search before raising a hand up the small of her back and pushing her into him—molding her to his body. Her mouth went dry, but she didn't want to let him take control. After all, these were her own advances.

Moving a hand over his neck, she smiled at the way his smooth hardened face faltered. Heart beating loudly in her chest, she leaned up and kissed him along his jaw, his eyes closing briefly from his contact. Surprisingly, this had been too easy and she wondered when she would wake up.

His fingers dropped down to her hip, moving inwards and lightly feathered her warmth. She gasped, the sudden forward action caught her off guard and she barely missed the smirk before he captured her lips with his once more. Hypnotized by his kiss, she fought with herself to remain attentive to his touch at her most intimate place. He was rubbing her now, her breathing picking up and fanning across his cheeks from her nose. It didn't take long before his fingers slid the lacy fabric to the side to touch her intimately. She gasped again at the sudden contact, but melted into him anyways when his finger slid inside of her. His groan was hardly audible, but she felt it vibrate into her mouth, heating her arousal for him. He carefully worked her by finger, his mouth continuing to assault hers, his tongue sliding between her lips to entangle with her own. Her hands held onto his neck and shoulder, trying to keep her balance as her knees grew weak. How did he gain control like this? Every time she tried to regain it, he became two steps ahead. And she couldn't stop herself by drawing comparisons between him and Remus. The werewolf went for her breasts first, making it clear which body part he favorite. Severus was different, wanting to feel her aching heat before anything else. His finger slid out of her but never lost contact, moving upwards in her folds before rubbing hard against her clit.

She jumped and broke apart from the searing kiss, catching the glint of amusement held only in his eyes before jolting awake.

Breathing hard, she sat up in bed to realize she was in her own quarters at Hogwarts and it had all been a dream. Again. She had had many dreams of him, and she knew the meaning behind them immediately.

Wiping sweat from her brow, she took a long deep breath to calm herself, staring hard into the blank darkness of her room. She had made amortentia a few months ago, proving her abilities to Severus before they continued on. However, it had gone all wrong when she had accidently taken the vial filled with love potion to mix with her tea by mistake, instead of the calming draught next to it on the shelf. She had been anxious, the violent night evading her mind like a truck hitting her over and over again. As a member of the Order, she had been involved in a mission where she had resulted into almost being violated by Greyback but had been saved swiftly and most appreciatively by Remus. It had been scary and humiliating to say the least, not being able to control herself and keep calm to fight him off on her own. The other women in the Order would have been able to and it made her question Dumbledore's approval of her place in his band of highly skilled witches and wizards. After surviving the mission and returning to Grimmuald Place, she avoided any contact with Remus and disapparated to Hogwarts instantly, falling into herself and then making the mistake with her tea.

It was then that she realized how helpful Severus had been in brewing the potion, and had fallen victim to the potion and wanting nothing more than to shag the dark and mysterious potion master. Shuddering at the memory of attempting to pull Severus' clothes off in reality, she laid back, still trembling from the dream and feeling his warm fingers in her wetness. Swallowing with her dry mouth, she then licked her lips attempting to keep herself together, but to no avail. The side effects of the love potion lasted long after the antidote. Steamy dreams about Severus continued to plague her mind and her face grew red. From then out, she wasn't able to look at him in the eyes unless it was necessary. She wasn't sure what he thought of her now, for he hadn't said anything regarding that night either, but she was mortified and had been labelled it the worst night of her life.

And she had yet, to tell Remus.


End file.
